Satu Jam Saja
by Akina Ikada
Summary: Gaara, Naruto, dan Sasuke adalah sahabat sejati dan masing-masing berjanji untuk saling menjaga namun tidak saling mencintai.Persahabatan yang terjalin begitu tulus di antara mereka, harus ternodai oleh perbuatan Sasuke terhadap Naruto, yang seharusnya tidak boleh terjadi. Akibatnya, persahabatan itu retak.


**Disclaimers:** Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

Satu Jam Saja © Akina Ikada

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Naru(Female)/Gaara

**Warning: **Shonen-Ai, Yaoi, OOC, OOC, OOC, typo(s), pengulangan kata, **mute alert**, Kata-kata tidak sesuai EYD, Don't like don't read! Feel free to leave this page, if you do not like to read. I've been warned.

**Summary: **Gaara, Naruto dan Sasuke. Mereka adalah sahabat sejati dan masing-masing berjanji untuk saling menjaga namun tidak saling mencintai. Gaara berkesempatan mendapat beasiswa untuk pergi kuliah ke Jerman.

Kedua sahabatnya pergi mencarinya untuk menyampaikan kabar gembira tersebut, namun ternyata dalam perjalanan mereka mendapat musibah dan kendaraan yang ditumpanginya mengalami kerusakan. Hujan begitu lebat, Sasuke merencanakan sebuah perbuatan terkutuk dan Naruto harus menerima akibatnya Gaara yang sejak lama mencintai Naruto mengambil alih tanggung jawab tersebut walaupun Gaara harus kehilangan masa depannya dengan melepas beasiswa kuliah di Jerman.

Namun Sasuke datang kembali dan ingin merebut Naruto. Sebagai seorang sahabat sejati , Gaara lebih memikirkan kebahagiaan Naruto, yang ada dalam pikiranya adalah melindungi Sahabat sekaligus istrinya dengan menyembunyikan pertemuannya dengan Sasuke. Semakin lama Naruto menyadari betapa besar cinta Gaara namun waktu tak dapat menunggu kebahagiaan mereka. Akankah kebahagian mereka terwujud?

#####################

Jangan berakhir aku tak ingin berakhir

"_Tapi emang gila gitu ya, dari SMA demen cewe cuma dia aja tuh, kayak kagak ada pilihan lagi"_

"_hahahahahha,itu demi persahabatan, demi persahabatan mending kamu atau aku sama-sama gak dapet"_

"_saya pegang ucapan mu"_

Satu jam saja ku ingin diam berdua  
Mengenang yang pernah ada

" _Gaara kamu tau kondisi Naru sekarang?"_

" Maksud Kaa-san?"

" Dia hamil"

Jangan berakhir karna esok takkan lagi  
Satu jam saja hingga ku rasa bahagia  
Mengakhiri segalanya

" _Gila kau ya Sas ya, aku semakin bingung sama kalian berdua"_

Tapi kini tak mungkin lagi  
Katamu semua sudah tak berarti

"_Jadi kamu dateng kemari Cuma minta tolong, aku nemenin kamu gugurin kandungan kamu?"_

"_Siapa yang melakukannya?"_

Satu jam saja itu pun tak mungkin  
(tak mungkin lagi) tak mungkin lagi

" _Naru, dengerin aku dulu Nar,Nar sekarang itu masalahnya, saya gak tau Sasuke ada dimana, saya sudah cari dia kemana-mana nar"_

Jangan berakhir ku ingin sebentar lagi  
Satu jam saja izinkan aku merasa  
Rasa itu pernah ada

" _Ji-san, betul betul tidak mengerti sama kamu Gaara, dulu kamu datang kerumah minta tolong sama Ji-san, supaya Ji-san mau menjadi saksi pernikahan kamu, tanpa pernah kamu kasih alasan kenapa kamu tiba-tiba menikah"_

Jangan berakhir karna esok takkan lagi

"_Gimana urusan kamu dikedutaan, dapet Visa nya?"_

"_Ka-san…., Aku gak jadi berangkat ke Jerman"_

"_Kamu punya masalah ya?"_

Satu jam saja hingga ku rasa bahagia  
Mengakhiri segalanya

" _Kalau keadaannya seperti sekarang terus, ini akan berbahaya bagi kandungannya"  
_

Tapi kini tak mungkin lagi  
Katamu semua sudah tak berarti (tak berarti)

" _Ada yang bias saya bantu pak"_

Satu jam saja itu pun tak mungkin (tak mungkin)  
Tak mungkin lagi

_*toktoktok " Gaara, Gaara"_

" _Gaar, Gaara"_

_*trek….trek…trek …..Duag " KAU… KEMANA SAJA KAU….., TANGGUNG JAWAB" *Duag_

" _Kalau kau mau marah sama saya saya terima, kau mau mukul saya sekalipun saya terima, Gaar"  
_

"_Kau tega ngelakuin itu sama dia, Kenapa harus dia yang kau kerjain?, KENAPA BUKAN PEREMPUAN LAIN…?_

" _Saya Hilaf Gaar"_

Jangan berakhir ku ingin sebentar lagi

" _Apa kamu pikir ada gunanya buat ku, dengerin cerita kamu tentang si pengecut itu hah?"_

Satu jam saja izinkan aku merasa

*_dukduk" HEI PENGECUT KELUAR KAU"_

_*DUAG " Saya ngaku salah kalau saya kerumah mu, tanpa izin mu"_

_" SAYA DIKEJAR KEJAR RASA BERSALAH, SETIAP HARI,DAN ITU GAK ENAK GAAR"_

Rasa itu pernah ada  
(izinkan aku merasa) rasa itu pernah ada

#####################

**Author note:  
Hwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Akhirnya jadi juga, fyuhh ternyata cape juga bikin yang beginian, saya butuh 4 jam untuk membuatnya, huh padahal ini baru prolognya doang, gimana nanti ceritanya ya, # loh kok saya malah curcol. Oh ya, cerita ini terispirasi dari Film " Satu Jam Saja", ceritanya dibalik pembuatan fanfic ini gini, saya lagi denger ost nya yang judulnya juga "Satu Jam Saja", saya pikir lirik nya tuh bagus, mendalam…. Banget (#lebay). Pas browsing-brosing gitu di G**gle, eh ternyata ada Film nya, saya baru tau loh padahal itu Film keluaran tahun 2010 ==, Pas liat sinopsisnya eh ternyata bagus banget ceritanya, tiba-tiba terlintas dipikiran saya, kenapa gak saya buat fanfic aja, yang tokohnya tuh chara-chara di Naruto?, dan akhirnya terciptalah fanfic nista ini (==). Kenapa saya pilih Naruto sebagai tokoh cewek disini? Karena menurut saya Naru-chan itu cocok banget buat meranin tokoh si cewenya, dan berhubung saya Fujoshi yang lumayan akut saya pasangin Naru-chan dengan Gaara ( #apa hubungannya coba ==), kenapa harus Gaara? Kenapa gak si Sasu-Teme (#plak di chidori Sasuke) aja, karena menurut saya Karakter Si Cowo yang itu (apaan sih) cocok banget diperanin sama Gaara, kalau Sasuke menurut saya gak pantas jadi tokoh yang alim cocoknya yang antagonis – antagonis gitu (#dibunuh Sasuke FG). Ah saya lupa ini Fanfic pertama saya, Kepada para senior mohon bantuannya (_ _). Dan jika ada yang pernah publis fanfic sama seperti ini, gomen nasai saya tidak bermaksud menjiplak atau pun memplagiat, fanfic ini semata-mata hasil imajinasi saya yang berlebihan, dan tidak ada maksud tertentu ^^. Dan kata terakhir Thaks to reading my fic ^^.**

Review or Flame

Please ^^


End file.
